1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a switch and more specifically to a switch arrangement which includes means for accurately positioning same on a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a previously proposed inhibitor switch arrangement for an automatic transmission it has been arranged that a switch body 1 and a lever 2 pivotally mounted on the body, are both provided with alignment apertures 3, 4 through which a probe 5 (see FIG. 3 for example) is insertable to facilitate the accurate location of the switch body on a transmission casing 6. This arrangement, while proving effective has required that an externally disposed gear select lever 7, which is operatively connected to the switch lever 2, will be held firmly in place by a detent mechanism 8 of the nature shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and thus firmly hold the switch lever in place.
As the manufacture of the detent mechanism shown in FIG. 2 is relatively expensive due to the need to accurately bore the blind hole 9 in which the spring 10 is disposed, it has been proposed to use a leaf spring 11 such as shown in FIG. 5 in place thereof. This however, has lead to the problems that a degree of play, not experienced with the FIG. 2 detent mechanism, reduces the degree to which the gear select lever 7 can be relied upon to hold the switch lever in a given position while adjusting the position of the switch body on the transmission casing.